Angel Eyes
by Alchemygirl8
Summary: Keith and Lance were soulmates. They could tell. But one day, Lance up and breaks up with Keith to take over the family business and marry the girl they want him to. One problem, Keith was pregnant. When happens when Lance wants back into Keith's life? Somewhat inspired by Mamma Mia.
1. Chapter 1

"There's the lovely couple," Shiro said with a smile on his face. Keith turned from where he was standing beside Shiro's fiancé, Adam, as Hunk and Shay walked up. Shay was wearing a beautiful white ball gown dress with lace off-the-shoulder sleeves. Her brown hair was pinned back in a half up half down hairstyle, her makeup was a simple smoky eye with a dark magenta lip. Hunk was wearing a black suit with a white dress shirt and a yellow tie.

"I'm glad you both could make it," Hunk said with a smile as Shay stepped up and gave Keith a tight hug.

"I'm glad you agreed to sing at our wedding," she said with a smile. The pair basically grew up together, they were practically siblings. Shay had moved in beside Keith and his mother when he was five, a month after his father passed away. His mother thought it would be a good idea for him and Shay to be friends, and she was right.

"Would you have anyone else?" Keith asked with a teasing smile to which Shay shook her head with a smile.

"No way," she said as the mic turned on and her wedding planner, Tatiana, spoke into the microphone.

"Alright everyone, I believe it's time for our couple's first dance," she said as she sent Shay and Hunk a smile. Keith gave the couple a final smile and headed up to the stage, Tatiana putting the mic back into place and gave Keith a smile before heading off the stage.

"Okay, Shay and Hunk, this one is for you two," Keith said with a smile as he turned to the DJ with a nod as the music started to play.

"_Take it easy with me, please  
Touch me gently  
Like a summer evening breeze  
Take your time, make it slow  
__Andante, Andante__  
Just let the feeling grow_

_Make your fingers  
Soft and light  
Let your body  
Be the velvet of the night  
Touch my soul  
You know how  
Andante, Andante  
Go slowly with me now_"

Everyone watched with smiles on their faces as the couple gracefully danced. Their eyes never leaving each others.

"_I'm your music **(I am your music, and I am your song)**  
I'm your song  
**(I am your music, and I am your song)**  
__Play me time and time again  
And make me strong__ **(Play me again, 'cause you're making me strong)**  
Make me sing, make me sound **(You make me sing, and you make me...)**  
Andante, Andante  
Tread lightly on my ground  
Andante, Andante  
Oh, please don't let me down_"

As Keith sang, he couldn't help but feel eyes on him, he turned to where he felt the eyes and found himself looking into a pair of sapphire blue eyes. The boy was taller than he was, he had tanned skin and short dark brown hair. He was wearing a pair of black pants, a white dress shirt with a light blue tie, and a dark blue blazer. Keith was quickly drawn away when his cue came up.

"_There's a shimmer  
In your eyes  
Like the feeling  
Of a thousand butterflies  
Please don't talk  
Go on, play  
Andante, Andante  
And watch me float away_"

While he sang, he noticed the boy moving closer to where he was standing on the stage. Keith distracted himself by focusing on Shay and Hunk who were still happily dancing. Though, he couldn't get those eyes out of his mind and kept glancing as the boy kept coming closer.

"_I'm your music **(I am your music, and I am your song)**  
I'm your song **(I am your music, and I am your song)**  
Play me time and time again  
And make me strong **(Play me again, 'cause you're making me strong)**  
Make me sing, make me sound **(You make me sing, and you make me...)**  
Andante, Andante  
Tread lightly on my ground  
Andante, Andante  
Oh, please don't let me down_"

As the song came to an end, Keith couldn't help but look to the boy, his eyes staring into his own violet eyes.

"_Andante, Andante  
Oh, please don't let me down_"

As the song closed, the crowd clapped and cheered. Not only for Hunk and Shay but for Keith's performance. Keith headed back over to Shiro and Adam, his mind still racing over those blue eyes. He jumped as arms wrapped around his waist before he realized it was Shay hugging him.

"You sang beautifully," she said as she let go with a smile. "Thank you."

"Shay's right, you did sing beautifully," a voice said from behind. The group turned and a smile formed on Hunk's face. It was the boy Keith had seen in the crowd.

"Lance!" he said as he gave the boy a hug. "I was wondering where you walked off to."

"I've been around, congratulations you two," Lance said as he gave Shay a hug.

"Thanks," she said with a smile.

"Oh right, Lance, this is Takashi Shirogane and his fiancé Adam Walsh," Hunk said as he motioned towards the couple.

"Nice to meet you Lance," Adam said with a smile as he shook hands with Lance.

"Yes, it's nice to meet another friend of Hunk and Shay's," Shiro said with a smile. "But please, call me Shiro."

"You got it, and it's nice to meet you both."

"And this Shiro's younger half- brother, Keith Kogane," Hunk said with a smile.

"Half-brother huh?" Lance said with a smile. Keith nodded.

"Same mom, different dad," Keith explained to which Lance nodded.

"Well, we should go and visit everyone," Shay said to which Hunk nodded and headed off, waving goodbye to their friends as they did.

"I think I'll check out that photo booth they have set up, what do you think Adam?"

"Yeah, we'll see you later," Adam said giving Keith a wink before heading off with a smile. Leaving Keith and Lance alone where they were standing.

"Have you seen outside yet?" Lance asked a he turned to Keith who shook his head.

"Haven't had a chance yet," Keith answered.

"Wanna go check it out?" Lance asked with a smile.

"Uhh, sure I guess," Keith said as he followed after Lance.

* * *

The outside was just as beautifully decorated as the inside was. Twinkling lights were strung up and sparkled like fireflies in the dark evening night. Tables and chairs were set up so people could sit outside if they wanted some fresh air.

"Wanna sit down? A wedding is a long event you know," Lance asked as he motioned to a table. Keith shrugged his shoulders and nodded.

"So how long have you known Hunk?" Keith asked as he sat down across from Lance.

"Me and Hunk go way back to diapers, our parents were best friends and we've been friends ever since," Lance said as a fond smile grew on his face. "And how about you?"

"I've only known Hunk for a few years, probably two or three, I've known Shay longer," Keith said, Lance listening intently. "Shay moved in beside me and my mom when I was five, ever since then we've been best friends, she's like a sister to me."

"Can I get you two anything?" a waitress asked as she walked up, a tray in her hand and a smile on her face. Her blonde hair tied in a neat and tidy bun.

"I'll have a Long Island please," Lance said with a smile.

"And for you? "the waitress asked Keith as she jotted down Lance's order.

"I'll just have a water," Keith answered to which the waitress nodded and excused herself.

"So how long have you been singing?" Lance asked as soon as the waitress walked away.

"I've always loved music since I was about 3 or 4 years old, I didn't start actually doing lessons and such until I was 8," Keith answered.

"Wow, you've had a lot of practice by the sounds of it," Lance said with a smile.

"You could say that," Keith responded with a chuckle.

* * *

An hour later, Lance had somehow convinced Keith to join him on the dancefloor.

"So besides singing, do you do any other work?" Lance asked as they danced.

"I work at the same coffee shop as Shay and Allura," Keith answered.

"That sounds fun," Lance said as the song ended and a new one started. "I wish my parents let me have a job."

"You're parents still control if you have a job or not?" Keith asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah I know it sounds silly, but they insist I take on the family business after my father retires," Lance said with a sigh. "I'd rather work as a teacher for elementary kids or study medicine for help people."

"That sucks that your parents ask that of you, it doesn't sound fair," Keith said as the song ended. Lance just nodded and they stepped off the dance floor and sat down at a table.

"Yeah, I know they're trying to do their best to provide for my future, but I just want to be able to choose some things."

* * *

A few hours later, the wedding planner, Tatiana, stepped on stage and grabbed the microphone with a smile on her red-stained lips.

"Alright everyone, we've got one last song for the night, so please welcome back to the stage, Keith Kogane."

Keith stepped onto the stage and everyone in the crowd quickly found a dancing partner. Keith noticed Lance was sitting at the table and found Allura standing nearby. He motioned to Lance and she sent him a knowing nod and a smile. She headed over and by the looks of it, Lance accepted her dance invitation.

Keith clipped on the ear mic as he would be playing the keyboard along to the music with the band. Keith nodded to the band and they started playing, the crowd beginning to dance along.

"_You can dance every dance with the guy  
Who gives you the eye, let him hold you tight  
You can smile every smile for the man  
Who held your hand neath the pale moon light_

_But don't forget who's takin' you home  
And in whose arms you're gonna be  
So darlin' save the last dance for me_

_Oh I know that the music's fine  
Like sparklin' wine, go and have your fun  
Laugh and sing, but while we're apart  
Don't give your heart to anyone_

_And don't forget who's takin' you home  
And in whose arms you're gonna be  
So darlin' save the last dance for me_"

Keith smiled as he caught sight of his friends dancing. Shiro sent him a thumbs-up as he and Adam danced. Keith could tell they have had a little too much to drink. Good thing they were staying at the hotel the wedding was being held at.

"_Baby don't you know I love you so  
Can't you feel it when we touch  
I will never never let you go  
I love you oh so much_

_You can dance, go and carry on  
Till the night is gone  
And it's time to go  
If he asks if you're all alone  
Can he walk you home, you must tell him no_

_Cause don't forget who's taking you home  
And in whose arms you're gonna be  
Save the last dance for me_"

Lance and Allura stopped dancing and Lance motioned to one of the band players who usually played the keyboard to take control from Keith. The keyboard player caught on and nodded. He walked up and Lance followed him up the stage. Keith's back was to him and Lance took the opportunity to spin him around and start dancing on stage.

"_Oh I know that the music's fine  
Like sparklin' wine, go and have your fun  
Laugh and sing, but while we're apart  
Don't give your heart to anyone_

_And don't forget who's takin' you home  
And in whose arms you're gonna be  
So darlin' save the last dance for me_

_So don't forget who's taking you home  
Or in whose arms you're gonna be  
So darling, save the last dance for me  
Ooooh  
Baby won't you save the last dance for me  
You make the promise that you save the last dance for me  
Save the last dance  
The very last dance  
For me!_"

As the song ended, Lance dipped Keith down with a smile on his face. The crowd cheered and Keith's cheeks reddened like the roses in the baskets. Lance stood him back up and dragged him off the stage, Keith stopped to take off the mic and handed it back to the DJ.

"So how about that?" Lance asked as everyone bid goodbye to Shay and Hunk and started to leave.

"That was unexpected," Keith said as he fixed his bangs.

"So, I had fun with you tonight," Lance said with a smile.

"I did to, I just expected to sit around and just sing the two songs," Keith admitted with a smile.

"Would you, wanna see each other again?" Lance asked with a sheepish smile.

"Is this you asking me out?" Keith asked with a smirk.

"Only if you want me to," Lance responded with a smile.

"I'd like that," Keith said with a soft nod of his head. Lance pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to Keith.

"There's my number," Lance said. "Maybe give me a shout tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I'll be busy taking care of Shiro and Adam tonight," Keith said as he motioned to the couple who were staggering around.

"You want some help up to your rooms?" Lance asked to which Keith nodded.

"That would be helpful," Keith said with a sigh. He headed over and took Shiro by the arm while Lance grabbed hold of Adam. "Ready for bed you two?"

"Have I told you how much I love you Keith?" Shiro slurred out with a smile on his face.

"I'll take that as a yes," Lance replied with a laugh. Keith sighed and the group headed to the elevator. Keith pressed the 4th floor button and they headed up. Both Shiro and Adam looking ready to pass out where they stood.

Once the doors opened, Keith headed towards Shiro and Adam's room, room 402. He pressed the key card against the sensor and the door opened. Keith and Lance led the pair inside and laid them down on the bed.

"Should we change them?" Lance asked as the couple were still in their suits. Keith shook his head with a sigh.

"With how drunk they are, they'll be tearing them off and having sex," Keith said as he shut the lights off and placed the keycard on the dresser.

"Is that why you got separate rooms?" Lance asked as they exited the room and headed down to Keith's room, room 406. Keith nodded and leaned against the wall.

"I for one want to sleep tonight," Keith said with a smile.

"That's fair," Lance said with a smile as he checked his watch. "I guess I should head home, it's late."

"Yeah," I'll text you tomorrow," Keith said as he pulled out his keycard.

"I'll be waiting," Lance said as he leaned forward and gently kissed Keith's cheek. Keith blushed and Lance walked off, stepping into the elevator and made his way home. Keith sighed and entered his room.

"What a night," he said with a soft sigh as he started to get ready for bed. Knowing his dreams would be filled with the sapphire eyed boy from tonight.

* * *

Songs Used:

Andante, Andante:

Sung originally by ABBA, 1980

Covered by Lily James in Mamma Mia! Here We Go Again, 2018

Save The Last Dance For Me:

Sung by Michael Bublé, 2008

* * *

Hey guys, so this a little side project I'm working on. I got inspire by rewatching Mamma Mia! and Mamma Mia! Here We Go Again with my friends on the weekend and wanted to play around with the plots but find a way to merge them into an AU sort of idea but make them my own and came up with this idea.

Hope you guys enjoy it!

Don't worry about Descendants 2, I'm currently working on the new chapter but it's taking a while because it has the giant sword fight scene between Mal (Keith) and Uma (Keith) so that's what's been slowing me down because just of how the scene is played out in the movie, I have to find a way to portray it in my story. It will be up soon hopefully!

Klancemas is also still being worked on. I still want to finish it!


	2. I Wonder

It had been a month since his and Lance's break up and Keith had been absolutely miserable. Part of him hated Lance for how things ended, part of him blamed himself, and part of him longed for Lance to walk through the apartment door and say it was a prank and things would go back to normal in their lives.

But that wasn't possible.

Keith had somehow managed to pull himself out of bed and get dressed for his shift at the cafe where he worked with Allura and Shay. Shiro owned the cafe and managed it along with his fiancé, Adam. The cafe belonged to Shiro's father before his mother Krolia divorced his father for his drinking habits and the cafe was left to her. The cafe was promised to Shiro for when he turned 18 and then ownership was transferred to him. The past few years, Shiro had brought the cafe back to life when it used to be in its prime and now it flourished.

Keith unlocked the cafe with his keys and then locked the door behind him so no "_Karens_" came in wanting a coffee when they weren't even open yet. As soon as he walked in, Keith caught sight of Shay pulling chairs off of the tables and wiping them down with a cloth. She turned at the sound of the door opening and closing and a smile grew on her face upon seeing Keith.

"Good morning Keith, how are you?" Shay asked as she laid the cloth on her shoulder and leaned against one of the tables.

"Fine, I guess," Keith answered with a forced smile as he opened the staff closet and put his shoulder bag and jacket inside, closing it with a sigh. That was when Allura walked out from the storage room, coffee beans in her arms.

"You better have a good reason for missing three shifts," Allura said with a teasing glare.

"Believe me, I do," Keith said as he hopped up onto the counter and sat down with a huff. Allura and Shay looked at him in concern before heading over and sitting down on the chairs in front of him.

"Did something happen?" Allura asked softly, her motherly instincts that she has which deemed her the "Mom" friend kicking in.

"Lance and I broke up," Keith said staring at his hands, willing himself to not start crying again. He's cried enough as it is.

"Oh honey," Shay said softly grabbing onto his hands and running her thumbs over them. "I'm so sorry."

"You guys were so good together," Allura said with a frown. "What happened?"

"Lance's parents have really been pushing him to marry this girl to close up a business deal with a family friend," Keith said, venom clear in his tone.

"And let me guess, he finally gave in didn't he?" Shay asked to which Keith nodded.

"I thought our relationship would have meant more to him, but he just tossed it aside to please his parents," Keith said sadly, a single tear slipping down his cheek. Shay hopped up onto the counter beside him and pulled his head onto her shoulder while running her fingers through his hair.

"Excuse me," Allura said as she heard her phone ring from where it sat on the back counter. Allura grabbed her phone and headed to the staff room to take her phone call in private. A few minutes past and then she came out a few minutes later tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Allura? What's wrong?" Shay asked as Allura slumped down onto one of the chairs in front of where she and Keith sat on the counter.

"Turns out Keith isn't the only one who is going through a breakup and a broken heart," she said with a sniffle, glaring down at the promise ring her boyfriend Lotor had given her for her birthday.

"He broke up with you?" Keith asked, he always had a bad feeling about Lotor but now he really didn't like him.

"No, the call was from Axca," Allura said wiping her cheeks with the tissues that Shay handed to her with a soft smile. "She caught Lotor having sex with her roommate and apparently they had been doing it for a few months now."

"Define a few months," Shay asked quietly.

"Since after Christmas," Allura whispered so soft that Keith and Shay had to strain their ears to hear her.

"I'm so sorry Allura," Keith said softly taking his head off of Shay's shoulder and offering her a small smile.

"It's alright, I kind of knew for a while now," Allura said with a reassuring smile.

"How?" Keith and Shay asked in unison. Allura wiped her tears and hopped onto the counter between her coworkers.

"Well..."

"_Last night_

_I was taking a walk_

_Along the river_

_And I saw him together_

_With a blonde girl_

_And the look_

_That he gave her_

_Made me shiver_"

Allura shivered as she remembered the look Lotor gave the girl and sighed.

"_Cause' he always used_

_To look at me that way_

_And I thought maybe I should walk_

_Right up to her and say_

_Ah-ha-ha_

_It's a game he likes to play_"

It was at this moment that Allura dragged Shay up and the pair started singing and dancing. The song was an ABBA song so Keith knew the lyrics. A small smile cracked his face as he watched the girls dance and sing.

"_Look into his angel eyes_

_One look and you're hypnotized_

_He'll take your heart and you must pay the price_

_Look into his angel eyes_

_You'll think you're in paradise_

_And one day you'll find out he wears a disguise_

_Don't look too deep into those angel eyes_

_Oh, no, no, no, no_"

Allura and Shay popped back onto the counter beside Keith and that's when Keith frowned. The next set of lyrics described how his heart felt right now.

"_Ah-ha-ha, ah-aaaah_

_Ah-ha-ha, ah-aaaah_

_Ah-ha-ha_

_I keep thinking 'bout his angel eyes_

_I keep thinking, a-aaah_"

Keith let out a soft sigh and started singing softly. Memories of him and Lance flashing in his mind. Allura and Shay placed gentle hands on his shoulders in the hopes of comforting him.

"_Sometimes when I'm lonely_

_I sit and think about him_

_And it hurts to remember all the good times_

_When I thought I could never live without him_

_And I wonder does it have to be the same_

_Every time when I see him_

_Will it bring back all the pain?_

_Ah-ha-ha_

_How can I forget that name?_"

Keith hopped off the counter and turned back to Allura and Shay who looked at him in concern until he started doing the same dance they were doing and singing the chorus. The pair smiled before joining in.

"_Look into his angel eyes_

_One look and you're hypnotized_

_He'll take your heart and you must pay the price_

_Look into his angel eyes_

_You'll think you're in paradise_

_And one day you'll find out he wears a disguise_

_Don't look too deep into those angel eyes_"

Shiro had walked in at some point with Adam through the rear entrance and was surprised to see Keith, Shay, and Allura singing and dancing around the cafe. With shared smiles, they decided to leave the trio to themselves and headed to the back office to clock in and get started on their ends.

"_Crazy 'bout his angel eyes_

_Angel eyes_

_He took my heart now I must pay the price_

_Look into his angel eyes_

_You'll think you're in paradise_

_And one day you'll find out he wears a disguise_

_Don't look too deep into those angel eyes_

_Oh, no. no, no, no_"

* * *

After his shift, Keith said goodbye to the last few customers and the shut and locked the door behind them, flipping the neon blue OPEN sign off before heading back to the register to start counting money while Shay wiped tables and Allura picked up spare dishes.

Shiro came out from the back office and took over wiping tables which gave Shay an opportunity to state sweeping the floor. Adam emerged a few minutes later and leaned against the counter just as Keith finished counting money and closing the register.

"I'm moving back to Burnsley*," Keith said suddenly breaking the silence. Everyone froze and turned to him with shock and surprise on their faces.

"What?" Shiro asked putting the cloth on the table, turning to his brother with surprise on his face.

"I talked to Mom yesterday, she's offering me her guest bedroom until I find my own place and get a job," Keith said which surprised everyone even more.

"Are you sure about this?" Adam asked softly as he placed a gentle hand on Keith's shoulder.

"I'm sure," Keith answered with a nod. "I need a break from this city, everywhere I look I see HIM," Keith said with a frown. "I think moving will be good for me and I'll be closer to Mom this way as well."

"If this is what you want to do," Shiro said with a soft sigh. "Then I'll support you in whatever you choose," he said with a smile. He and Adam had known about Keith and Lance's breakup because he showed up on their doorstep at midnight, tears streaming down his face, and ran right into Adam's arms and told them what happened.

"When do you leave?" Shay asked leaning the broom against the wall.

"Two weeks," Keith answered pulling his apron off, folding it, and laying it on the counter.

"Do you need help packing?" Allura asked pulling her hair free from its bun. "Maybe we could all help you pack."

"You guys don't really need to, I'll be fine," Keith said with a shake of his head.

"Too late, already messaged everyone," Adam said slipping his phone back into his jeans pocket.

"Of course you do," Keith said with a roll of his eyes.

"Is Mom coming up to help you move down?" Shiro asked as Allura and Shay headed into the back to count the last of the inventory. Keith shook his head and hopped onto the counter.

"She wasn't able to book off work, and Kolivan is out of town on a business trip for three weeks."

"We'll help you move down, I'm sure it's fine if we close the cafe for a day or two to help you move," Adam offered with a smile.

"Yeah, it will be great to see Mom again as well," Shiro said with a smile. Their mother worked as a doctor in a clinic so it was hard to get a hold of her sometimes but the last time the two brothers saw their mother was Christmas 2 years ago. Of course, they FaceTime her and stuff when she's free and talk with her on the phone but it's just not the same.

"Inventory's all done," Shay announced as she and Allura emerged from the back room.

"Anything else need to be done?" Allura asked untying her apron and folding it up.

"I think that's all for today," Adam said with a smile.

"Perfect, now I'm gonna go home and bury myself in a tub of chocolate ice cream and watch Friends for the millionth time," Allura said grabbing her purse and jacket and stuffing her apron into her purse. "I'll see you guys tomorrow! She called out as she exited through the back door.

"I think I'll be heading off to, my mother was stuck babysitting the triplets for the day while me and Hunk worked," Shay said pulling out her 'Mom' bag and heading towards the back door. "See you tomorrow!"

"Are you heading off to?" Shiro asked as Keith headed to the closet and grabbed his bag and coat.

"Yeah," Keith answered with a nod. "I need to buy some groceries for the week."

"You sure you'll be alright?" Adam asked, throughout the years of dating Shiro and getting to know his family, he learned that Keith likes to take his hurt and bury it beneath a mask. By now he could read Keith's emotions as well as Shiro could.

"I'll be fine, I'll call you guys if i need anything," Keith said with a forced smile. "I'll see you on Thursday!" He called out heading to the back door and heading towards his car.

* * *

Three days before Keith was set to move back to Millcreek, everyone showed up at his house to help pack. Well, everyone except Lance. Hunk and Shay's triplets were at his parent's place for the day so they wouldn't get in the way. Pidge managed to get out of her mother's plan of going shopping together and showed up with her brother Matt who was in his third year of his engineering program.

Hunk and Shay showed up next, Hunk carrying chili for everyone for when they took their lunch break.

Shiro and Adam showed up after them, carrying moving boxes to put Keith's stuff in. Allura following shortly after them, cupcakes in hand that she hand-baked since it was easier than making a cake and carrying it to his apartment.

"Where should we start?" Shay asked glancing around the apartment.

"I guess some of us can do the living room, some of us can do the kitchen, some in the bathroom, and Keith can do his bedroom," Allura said to which everyone nodded. Keith started heading off towards his bedroom before Matt's voice stopped him.

"What should we do about _HIS_ stuff?" Matt asked noticing some of the stuff was Lance's.

"Just put it in a box," Keith said before heading off to his bedroom with a few boxes in hand. Everyone shared a look before getting to work. Allura and Shay starting the living room, Hunk and Matt starting the kitchen, Shiro and Adam starting the bathroom, and Pidge working on emptying the hallway closet of cleaning supplies and towels.

Keith stepped into his room and put the boxes on the bed with a sigh. He glanced around the room before deciding to start with his clothes, starting with his closet. As soon as he opened the sliding door he caught a whiff of the familiar cologne that Lance used, he pulled out the dark blue jacket Lance left here for him to wear and sniffed it softly.

(A/N: _Word_=Keith **_Word_**=Lance)

"_No more carefree laughter _

_Silence ever after_"

Keith sighed and tossed it onto the floor by his bedroom door. He remembered the day Lance gave him the sweater, it was the day Keith took his jacket and Lance tickled him to try and get it back but eventually gave up and said he could have it instead.

"_Walking through an empty house _

_Tears in my eyes _

_Here is where the story ends _

_This is goodbye_"

Keith finished his closet and moved onto his dresser. Folding the clothes and placing them into the boxes.

Meanwhile, Lance was in his room while his mother cooked lunch. His heart hurt every time he thought of how hurt and broken Keith looked when he said that he breaking up with him to marry his childhood Nyma to secure the business deal between his father's company and her father's company.

"**_Knowing me, knowing you_**_ (ah-haa) _

**_There is nothing we can do _**

**_Knowing me, knowing you_**_ (ah-haa) _

**_We just have to face it this time we're though_**

_(This time we're through _

_This time we're really through _

_This time we're through _

_We're really through)_"

Lance knew there was something he could do but he was just too scared to do anything. When his sister Veronica came out as a lesbian to their parents and that she was dating her coworker Axca, his parents flipped out and kicked her out. Lance knew was gay a few years before he met Keith at Shay and Hunk's wedding but he was too scared to tell his parents because of what happened with his sister.

"**_Breaking up is never easy, I know _**

**_But I have to go _**

_(I have to go _

_This time, I have to go _

_This time, I know) _

**_Knowing me, knowing you _**

**_It's the best I can do_**"

He still had some of Keith's stuff here. Just little things his parents wouldn't notice. Like a thin sweater that was in the same style that he wore or a little bracelet Keith leant him but he never gave back.

His parents had been okay with him being friends with Keith, since they kept his sexuality a secret, so they had no issue with them going up to Lance's room to hang out. They figured they would just do what he and Hunk did when they were in high school.

What they didn't know was that it was more than just a friendship behind closed doors.

"**_Memories, good days, bad days _**

**_They'll be with me always_**

**_In this old familiar room _**

**_Lovers would play _**

**_Now there's only emptiness _**

**_Nothing to say_**"

Keith had moved from his clothes to wrapping his photos in bubble wrap and placing those into another moving box. The ones with him and Lance he would take the photos out and place them on his bedside table. His heart hurting with each one he took out, remembering the happy memories of where they were taken.

"_Knowing me, knowing you __**(ah-haa)**_

_There is nothing we can do _

_Knowing me, knowing you __**(ah-haa) **_

_We just have to face it _

_This time we're through _

**_(This time we're really through _**

**_This time we're through _**

**_We're really through_****)" **

Keith finished his photos and moved onto his desk, putting his books, notebooks, sketchbooks, and pencil cases into the box.

"**_Breaking up is never easy I know _**

**_But I have to go _**

_(I have to go _

_This time, I have to go _

_This time, I know) _

**_Knowing me, knowing you _**

**_It's the best that I can do_****" **

Keith was staying at Shiro and Adam's until they would drive down to (Town) and so he stripped his bed and placed his bedding into a box, with the empty photos frame in between so they wouldn't break on the trip.

"_Knowing me, knowing you __**(ah-haa)**_

_There's is nothing we can do _

_Knowing me, knowing you __**(ah-haa)**_

_We just have to face it this time we're through _

**_(This time we're through _**

**_This time we're really through _**

**_This time we're through _**

**_We're really through)" _**

Keith sighed seeing his bare room, except for the lamp on his bedside table, but he didn't want it anymore and had asked Allura if she wanted it, so it would be going home with her after they were all done.

"**_Breaking up is never easy, I know _**

**_But I have to go _**

_(I have to go _

_This time I have to go _

_This time I know) _

**_Knowing me, knowing you _**

**_It's the best I can do_**"

Lance piled all of Keith's stuff up and put it into a box he had in his closet. Well, almost everything. The one thing he didn't put in the box was a plain black ring that Lance had engraved with their initials. When his parents asked about it, Keith had said that it was an homage to his grandparents "Katrina" and "Larry". His parents bought it and so it became their secret. Keith had left it in his room by accident and forgot about it.

He placed it by his and promised himself that he would return it next week, when he had a free day from business meetings with his dad and his own shifts at the office. One day next week he only had a half-day and so he would go after his shift.

* * *

When Keith emerged from his bedroom, everyone was practically done. Allura and Shay almost had the living room finished, save for a few little things on shelves that needed to be taken down and boxed. Shiro and Adam came out of the bathroom with boxes in their arms, Shiro handed Keith a small travel bag with his readily needed items like his toothbrush, toothpaste, and hairbrush. Hunk and Matt had finished the kitchen except for the bowls and spoons for lunch which would be dried and put into bubble wrap in a box for moving. Pidge had long finished the closet and had worked on putting Keith's shoes in a shoebox, except for his favourite pair of red combat boots.

It was weird for Keith to see his apartment so empty. His eyes caught the box which was filled with Lance's stuff. It wasn't much, but it still made Keith's heart pull painfully. With a shake of his head, he folded Lance's sweater and put it in the box along with the photos of the pair. Hunk could see how Keith's emotions were everywhere and motioned for someone to take the box away before grabbing Keith's attention.

"Who's hungry for chili?" Hunk asked already turning and spooning chili into bowls.

"I sure am," Allura said heading to the kitchen and grabbing a bowl for herself. Shay, Pidge, and Matt following after her and heading to the living room to sit on the couch. A random movie playing on the tv. Shiro placed a hand on Keith's shoulder and gave him a gentle smile.

"Let's go eat," he said to which Keith nodded and followed Shiro and Adam in greeting a bowl and joining everyone in the living room.

"Are you worried about moving?" Shay asked as everyone finished their bowls. "It's a big step, moving to another city."

"I mean, I guess I am a little worried," Keith said with a shrug of his shoulders. "You never know what's gonna happen when you decide to do something like this."

"I hope you know we're all gonna miss you," Pidge said eyeing Keith and pointing her spoon at him.

"I know, and I'm gonna miss you guys to," Keith said with a sigh as he stood up and headed to the balcony opening the doors. "I've made so many memories with you guys here and now I'm leaving it all behind."

"_This park and these houses _

_Old streets I have walked _

_Everything dear, will it be here _

_One day when I am returning?" _

Keith turned back to his friends who were watching him as he eyed Shiro and Adam's engagement rings with a smile.

"_My brother will get married _

_Have children and homes _

_It sounds so nice _

_Well planned and wise _

_Never expecting surprises_"

Keith turned to all the moving boxes around the apartment and frowned.

"_I wonder _

_It's frightening _

_Leaving now _

_Is that the right thing? _

_I wonder _

_It scares me_"

His friends watched it worry, wondering if he was going to change his mind about moving and start unpacking the boxes. However, that changed when he turned to the group with his hands in the air.

"_But who the hell am i _

_If I don't even try? _

_I'm not a coward _

_Oh no, I'll be strong _

_One chance in a lifetime _

_Yes, I will take it _

_It can't go wrong_"

Keith grabbed the boxing tape and started taping the boxes shut, Allura and Shay grabbed another roll of tape and started taping other boxes shut. Keith froze and turned to his friends again who had started taping boxes as well around the room.

"_My friends are my family _

_This city i love _

_Buses I've misses _

_A boyfriend I've kissed _

_Everything old and familiar_"

Keith turned back to the box with Lance's stuff in it and frowned.

"_I wonder _

_It's frightening _

_Leaving now _

_Is that the right thing? _

_I wonder _

_It scares me_"

As the last of the boxes were taped shut, everyone started moving the boxes out of the apartment and loading them into Shiro's truck and Keith's car. The furniture would be staying here for the next tenant.

"_But who the hell am I _

_If I don't even try? _

_I'm not a coward _

_Oh no, I'll be strong _

_One chance in a lifetime _

_Yes I will take it _

_It can't go wrong_"

Keith knocked on his land lady's door and handed her the last paycheck and the apartment keys, waving a final goodbye with a smile. He handed the lamp to Allura and bid his friends goodbye. The box of Lance's stuff would be dropped off to Lance after he left because Keith did not have the time to drop it off in the next few days.

With a final look at his apartment he climbed into his car and followed Shiro and Adam back to their place.

"_Yes I will take it _

_It can't go wrong_"

* * *

Songs Used:

Angel Eyes

Sung originally by ABBA, 1979

Covered by Amanda Seyfried, Christine Baranski, and Julie Walters in Mamma Mia! Here We Go Again, 2018

2018

Knowing Me, Knowing You

Sung originally by ABBA, 1976

Covered by Jeremy Irvine, Lily James, Pierce Brosnan, and Amanda Seyfried in Mamma Mia! Here We Go Again, 2018

I Wonder (Departure)

Sung originally by ABBA, 1977

Covered by Lily James, Alexa Davies, and Jessica Keenan Wynn in Mamma Mia! Here We Go Again, 2018

* * *

Author's Note:

*Burnsley is not a real place. It's just a town I made up for this story. If I'm incorrect about this, please correct me. I did look around and couldn;tind anything, but if I missed it and it is a real place please let me know.


	3. Mystery Solved

A week later, Keith had moved into his mother's house and was working on getting a job so he could start having money come in. Of course, he agreed to help his mom with things like grocery bills and stuff but he needed to start putting money away so he could buy an apartment.

Today, his mother had a day off so she was sleeping in. Her boyfriend, Kolivan was still away on a business trip but he would be back in a week or two. Since it was Krolia's day off, Keith decided to make breakfast. He pulled out the eggs, bacon, and breakfast sausage and started to get to work. His mother liked scrambled eggs so he decided that was how he was going to make them.

As he waited for the pan to heat up, Keith pulled out the bread and placed it on the counter, 2 pieces for both him and his mother. When he turned around, the pan was just the right temperature and he quickly cracked 4 eggs and whisked them together with a splash of milk in the bowl. After mixing it together, he poured it into the pan and filled the bowl with hot water before turning back to the pan with a flipper and started scrambling the eggs in the pan.

Krolia had started waking up as soon as she smelled bacon being cooked, as soon as she smelled it she knew it was Keith cooking breakfast for them. Instead of heading into the kitchen right away, she got changed into a pair of black jeans, a black tank top, and a red flannel that used to be Kenneth's before he passed away. She was just finishing brushing her hair before she heard something that sounded like the flipper being dropped onto the floor before she heard running footsteps towards the bathroom.

She exited her bedroom and heard Keith throwing up in the bathroom down the hall. The door was open but she gently knocked on the doorway.

"Keith, you okay?" She asked as Keith continued to throw up before he finally stopped and leaned back against the tub, one arm wrapped around his stomach. Krolia stepped in and flushed the toilet before leaning back against the counter.

"Sorry," Keith rasped out with a sniffle as he wiped the sweat off his forehead with his sweater sleeve. "I was trying to cook breakfast but as soon as I started cooking the sausage, I had to throw up," Keith explained as Krolia handed him a rinsing cup of water that was in the bathroom to drink.

"Are you okay? Do you feel sick?" Krolia asked pressing her palm against his forehead. It didn't feel hot so that was a good sign.

"I feel fine, it was probably just something I ate last night coming back to bite me," Keith said with a smile as he crunched the plastic cup up into a ball and tossed it into the trash, standing up with his mother's help.

"Maybe we should skip the breakfast sausage today," Krolia said as she tossed the sausages into the trash can and tossed the pan in the sink.

"Agreed," Keith said with a nod and the pair sat down at the kitchen table and started eating their breakfast.

* * *

In the afternoon, Krolia had to run to the grocery store to get a few things that she needed for dinner. Keith was chilling on the couch watching a random show he had no idea what it was about but it was Supernatural and apparently it was really good.

A few moments later and Keith felt his phone buzzing in his sweater pocket. He pulled it out and seen that it was Shiro calling him.

"Shiro?"

"_Hey, Mom said you were throwing up this morning_."

"Of course she did," Keith said with a sigh. "I'm fine, it was probably just something I ate last night."

"_Are you sure?_" Shiro asked and Keith could practically see the worried expression on Shiro's face.

"I'm fine Shiro, if it gets any worse I'll let you know right away, okay?"

"_Okay, well keep me posted_," Shiro said with a sigh. "_I gotta go, the lunch rush is about to be here_."

"I will," Keith said as Shiro hung up.

* * *

Both Keith and Krolia figured that Keith would have been better a week later but it was the exact opposite. Anytime Keith smelled meat he would immediately throw up. At first it just sausage, then bacon was added to the list, then pork, then chicken, and then fish.

Kolivan had come back a few days ago, the other company had dropped out of the business deal and so everyone was sent home a week early. He only saw Keith for a few minutes before the boy had run to the bathroom to throw up after smelling the sandwich Kolivan had in his hand from when he had eaten something on the drive home.

A day later, Keith had been woken up in the morning by his stomach yet again throwing up. His mother walked in with a small sigh.

"Honey maybe we should go and see a doctor and see exactly what's wrong with you," Krolia suggested as she poured a cup of mouthwash.

"I'm fine," Keith said with a sigh as he flushed the toilet. "It's just a stomach bug."

"Keith, as your mother I strongly suggest we go to the doctor," Krolia said as Keith spit out the mouthwash. "I feel like it's something more than just a stomach bug."

"If it will help you then we'll go," Keith said with a sigh.

"Go get dressed and I'll get Kolivan," Krolia said kissing his forehead and heading off to get ready. Keith sighed and headed off to get ready.

However, the first thing he noticed was that his black jeans didn't zip up all the way like they used to. No matter what he tried his jeans wouldn't zip up all the way. With a huff, Keith pulled on one of his longer t-shirts that hid his zipper and pulled on a red jacket before heading out of his bedroom only to run into his mother and Kolivan.

"Ready?" She asked to which Keith nodded and the trio headed to Kolivan's car and drove off to the doctor's office.

* * *

It wasn't long before Keith, Krolia, and Kolivan were sitting in one of the rooms waiting for the doctor to come and do a checkup on Keith. Keith was seated on the bed with the loud crinkly paper on it while Krolia and Kolivan were sitting on the chairs by the door.

A few more minutes past and then the door opened and in walked a female doctor with brown hair tied in a neat bun on the top of her head and thin clear rimmed glasses on her face. She was wearing a black pencil skirt that went past her knees, a magenta blouse tucked into her skirt, a white doctor's coat, black tights, and black heels.

"Keith Kogane, now that's someone I haven't seen in a long time," she said with a smile closing the door behind her and pulling a pen out of her pocket. "You probably don't remember me, I'm Doctor Amelia Henderson."

"I remember," Keith said with a smile. "You were our family doctor before we moved to (City)."

"That's right," Amelia said with a nod. "So, what can I do for you today?" She asked sitting down on her stool.

"Keith's been having some sort of stomach bug for a week or so now," Krolia said with a frown. "I thought it would have gone away in a few days but it seemed to get worse."

"It's probably just something I ate and my body didn't agree with it," Keith said with a sigh.

"And just how exactly has it gotten worse since it started?" Amelia asked jotting a few notes down on her notepad.

"I can't stand the smell of meat anymore, it makes me throw up," Keith said with a shudder.

"He also throws up in the mornings, it's been happening the last few days, which is why we decided to come in and see what was wrong," Krolia said looking worriedly towards her son.

"A good idea, it's better to know than to be left in the dark," Amelia said with a nod closing her notebook and turned to Krolia. "Have you had a chance to talk to him about the thing?" Krolia froze for a moment before shaking her head.

"What thing?" Keith asked looking between his mother and Amelia. He turned to Kolivan who just shrugged and shook his head, he was as much in the dark as Keith was.

"Have you ever heard of males becoming pregnant before Keith? Maybe in your health classes at school or just on the internet somewhere?" Amelia asked turning back to Keith.

"Yeah, they said it was extremely rare but not impossible," Keith said with a nod.

"That's right, some males are able to get pregnant," Amelia said standing up off her stool and leaning against the counter. "It's not in everyone but in some males, a certain gene is added to their DNA from either the maternal or paternal side of the family."

"Like a mutation?" Keith asked.

"Sort of," Amelia said with a shrug. "Can you get where I'm getting with this?"

"I think so?"

"I believe that you carry this gene from someone in your family," Amelia said turning to Krolia who nodded.

"I remember my great grandfather had the gene, and then we learned that my father had it so it's possible that Keith got the gene from them," Krolia said turning to Keith with a small smile.

"We can't be completely sure but what we do know is that Keith is showing signs that he's pregnant," Amelia said turning around and opening and cupboard behind her. Keith sat frozen on the bed, the word ringing throughout his head. Pregnant.

"I know this is going to sound weird to you Keith," Amelia said turning back around with a pink box in her hand. "But just for test purposes, could you do this test for me please?"

"I-I guess so," Keith said with a nod. He climbed off the bed and taking the box in his hands.

"There's a bathroom right next door," Amelia said pointing to the room beside them.

"So for this test what you're gonna do is urinate in this cup, use this eyedropper to drop a few drops into the test and then wait about 1-3 minutes," Amelia said handing him a cup and a disposable eyedropper. "Just dispose of the eyedropper and cup when you're finished and then come back when the test is done."

Keith nodded and headed out of the room and into the bathroom. He did as Doctor Amelia told him to set the test on the counter and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

And waited.

3 minutes was a long time to wait when your emotions are all over the place. Keith thought over what his mother and Doctor Amelia told him. 'Could I have the gene?' Keith thought. 'And what is I am pregnant, Lance is the only one I've ever done "it" with and we've broken up now'.

A few more minutes passed and Keith decided to head back, picking up the test in hand, he exited the bathroom and headed into the room again. Doctor Amelia turned to him with a smile from where she was chatting with his mother and Kolivan.

"Ah, there you are," Amelia said as Keith handed her the test and sat back down on the bed, his cheeks dusted a light pink. Doctor Amelia studied the test for a few moments before placing it down on the counter beside her. "As I thought, you are indeed pregnant."

"I am?" Keith asked with wide eyes.

"Yes, now I can see you're anxious about all this," Amelia said placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. "I've dealt with many cases of pregnant males over the years and I promise to help you through this."

"Thank you, your help means a lot, I've never gone through something like this," Keith said, he could feel his hands shaking.

"Not many males do, which is why it can be scary for their first time being pregnant," Amelia said with a smile. "Male pregnancy is not that much different than a female, so if you have any issues you can ask your mother or you can call me directly if you have any questions."

"Doctor Amelia has already given me her phone number so if you need to talk to her just ask me for her number," Krolia said with a smile. "We're here to help you honey."

"Do you have anyone you'd like to tell? Perhaps a partner?" Amelia asked tilting her head in curiosity.

"No, we uh, we broke up a month and a half ago," Keith said with a shake of his head, a frowning making a home on his face.

"I'm sorry, I know breakups are hard," Amelia said rubbing her thumb on Keith's shoulder.

"My friends and my brother back in Cranston would probably like to know though," Keith said to which his mother nodded.

"Shiro is going to flip," Krolia said with a smile. "In a good way of course."

"How is Shiro doing by the way?" Amelia asked heading over to the counter and leaning against in, writing some notes down in Keith's chart.

"He's well, he has a fiancée now," Krolia said with a smile. "He and Adam work together at my ex-husband's cafe in Cranston."

"Wow, good for him," Amelia said with a smile. "I'm glad he found someone."

* * *

Lance got out of his car and headed up to Keith's apartment with the box of his stuff in his arms. Once outside, he knocked on the door and waited for Keith to open the door.

However, he wasn't expecting a woman on the other side of the door, a baby in her arms drinking milk from a bottle.

"Can I help you?" The woman asked with a smile.

"I must have the wrong apartment, is this 319?" Lance asked glancing around.

"Yes it is love," the woman answered with a nod.

"Does someone named Keith still live here?"

"Sorry honey, I don't think so," the woman said shaking her head. "I just moved in a week ago with my husband Derek."

"I see, sorry to bother you then," Lance said with a smile before turning and walking back to his car. The woman stared at him in sympathy for a few moments more before closing the door and going about her day.

'_If he's not here, then maybe he's at Shiro's place_' Lance thought as he put the box back into his car and pulling out of the apartment complex parking lot, and driving towards Shiro's house.

* * *

Shiro was in the middle of making lunch when a knock at the door came and echoed throughout the house. Adam was at the kitchen table working on some accounting forms for the cafe when the knock at the house gathered his attention to the door. He turned back to Shiro who had paused cooking their grilled cheeses on the stove.

"I'll get it," Adam said with a smile putting his pen down and heading towards the front door. Shiro nodded and finished cooking the grilled cheeses before placing them on plates and then stirring the vegetable soup until it was heated.

Meanwhile, Adam unlocked the front door and opened it, his smile fading a little when he saw that it was Lance on the other side of the door. In his arms, he held a cardboard box.

"Lance," Adam said forcing himself not to slam the door in the boy's face and locking it behind him. "What can I do for you?"

"Is Keith here?" Lance asked, he could feel Adam's glare on him as much as the older man wouldn't show it upfront.

"What's it to you?" Adam asked, his hands gripping the edge of the door, Adam considered Keith his family and beyond angry when Keith told him and Shiro what happened between the two. Adam considered Keith the little brother he never had and found himself quickly fond of the teen when they met for the first time, as much as Keith gave him the cold shoulder for a while for taking his brother "away". However, that changed after they grew closer and Keith considered Adam another brother.

"I had some of his stuff here and thought he would want it back," Lance said juggling the box in his arms to prove his point. "Is he here?"

"He's gone," Shiro said walking behind Adam and folding his arms in front of his chest, giving Lance a cold glare.

"I went to his apartment but the woman there told me he moved out, I just figured he would be here," Lance said avoiding Shiro's steel glare.

"He was here, he moved out a week ago," Adam said trying to lighten the tension. Adam was upset at Lance to, but he wanted to prevent something terrible from happening. He was also not trying to give Lance any clues as to where Keith was living, he knew Keith wouldn't be happy with him if he did.

"I uh, I see," Lance said with a sigh. "Then, the next time you see him, can you give this to him?" Lance asked to which Adam took the box from his arms.

"I will," Adam said handing the box over to Shiro. The couple sharing a silent eye conversation before Shiro walked away with the box. However, not before giving Lance another harsh glare as he did so.

"I should go," Lance said slowly backing up and heading back to his car.

"Lance," Adam called out making Lance freeze in his place. Adam opened the closet door and pulled out the box of Lance's stuff that Keith left here to be given back to Lance and handed it to the boy. "Congratulations on your engagement," Adam said dryly before shutting the door and locking it.

"Yeah," Lance said softly, eyeing the plain silver ring on his finger. It was a gift from his fiancée's father, an early engagement gift to symbolize the coming marriage. It was publicly announced as well, since the two companies were famous and the news of his engagement speared quickly. With a sigh, Lance placed the box of his stuff in his car and headed back home, his heart heavy.

* * *

As soon as Keith got back home with his mother and Kolivan, he headed upstairs to his room and closed the door behind him. His mother went to knock on his door but was stopped by Kolivan who shook his head softly.

"We should let him be, it was a lot to take in for him," Kolivan said motioning for Krolia to follow him.

"You're right," Krolia said with a sigh. "How about lunch?" Krolia asked heading towards the kitchen to start up some lunch.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside his bedroom, Keith was sitting on his bed with the pregnancy stick in hand. Dr. Amelia had let him take it home and he had shoved it in his coat pocket until he got home. The pink lines staring back at him, as if they were mocking him. Keith glared at the test for a minute more before tossing it on his bedside table before huffing and lying on his back on the bed.

Unconsciously, his hands moved down to his stomach where he could feel the small bulge of his stomach that had seemed to have grown without his knowing it. He closed his eyes and started thinking about what to do.

* * *

An hour had passed before Keith emerged from his bedroom. He could hear his mother doing dishes in the kitchen and walked in. Krolia turned and a small smile formed on her face.

"How are you doing sweetheart?" Krolia asked to which Keith gave her a small, small smile.

"As well as I can be I guess," Keith said with a sigh. Krolia nodded and dried her hands with the hand towel on the counter beside her. She placed a hand on Keith's shoulder and smile.

"Whatever you decide, I'll be there for you."

"I know," Keith said with a smile.

"I saved some lunch for you, it's in the microwave," Krolia said as she went back to doing the dishes.

"Thanks," Keith said opening to microwave to find a grilled cheese and vegetable soup. Homemade of course, his mother didn't trust soup from a can. As soon as he sat down at the kitchen table, his phone started ringing from his pocket.

"You might wanna answer that," Krolia said as she placed the plate she was washing into the dishrack. Keith stared at her for a few seconds before pulling his phone out and answering it.

"Hello?"

"_Mom told us you went to the doctor today, how did it go? Are you okay?_" Shiro asked, worry in his voice.

"I'm fine, it's not anything bad," Keith said with a sigh.

"_Okay good, so I'm not planning a funeral_."

"You worry too much, I'm fine."

"_That's what I told him!_" Adam yelled. Judging by the sound of running water, Keith guessed he was doing dishes.

"_So what happened?_" Shiro asked. Keith paused for a moment before sighing.

"I'm pregnant."

There was silence on the other end, even the water Adam had been running had stopped. His mother stopped what she was doing and turned to Keith, almost like she could tell there was a pause in their conversation. She walked over to the kitchen and sat down on one of the chairs, grabbing Keith's hand in her own.

"_Is it Lance's?_" Adam asked softly.

"Yeah," Keith said softly.

"_I'm taking it Mom told you about grandpa, and her great-grandpa?_" Shiro asked.

"Yeah," Keith answered giving Krolia a small smile.

"_So what's the plan?_" Shiro asked, Krolia turned to Keith as she had heard Shiro's question. She wouldn't say it out loud, but she to was wondering what exactly Keith's plan was about the pregnancy.

"I'm keeping it," Keith answered.

"_Are you sure?_" Shiro asked. Keith chuckled softly as he heard a smack from their end. Judging by it, Adam must have smacked Shiro after his question.

"I'm sure, I'd feel too guilty killing an innocent life," Keith said to which his mother smiled and squeezed his hand.

"_Whatever you choose, know that we'll be with you_," Adam said which made Keith smile.

"Shiro?"

"_I'll always have your back Keith_," Shiro said which caused tears to form in Keith's eyes.

"_Sorry to cut this short but we have to get back to work, the lunch rush is starting and Shay and Allura just went on their break_," Shiro said and Keith could practically see the frown on his face.

"Okay, good luck with that," Keith said with a smile as he wiped his eyes free of saltwater.

"_Bye_," the couple said before hanging up. Keith placed his phone down on the table and sent a quick text to the group chat with everyone (besides Lance).

"You okay?" Krolia asked to which Keith nodded.

"Yeah."

'Good, now eat up, you haven't eaten today," Krolia said heading back to finish the last of the dishes.

"Right," Keith said as he started eating. His phone buzzing as the congratulations messages flooded in. Keith smiling as he read the many messages of congratulations.

_Hunk="Congratulations man!"_

_Shay="I'm so happy for you! Congratulations!"_

_Pidge="Congrats Keith! :)"_

_Allura="Congratulations Keith! Let me know immediately if you need anything! I will come running!"_

_Shiro="Congratulations little brother :)_

_Adam="Congrats Keith! We're so happy for you."_

_Matt="Wow, congrats bro!_"

* * *

Author's Note:

*Cranston is not a real place, it is made up for this story. However, if it is please feel free to let me know and I'll change it.


End file.
